Cornelia Hale
' Cornelia Hale '''is a fictional character in comic book ''W.I.T.C.H. and the television series of the same name. She is one of the five teenage girls who are chosen to be the new Guardians of Kandrakar. Their mission is to protect Kandrakar, the center of the universe, and the other planets from evil. Cornelia is 14 years old, born on May 10, making her a Taurus. She is the second eldest of the current group of Guardians of Kandrakar, each with a different elemental power. She attends Sheffield Institute along with the other four Guardians. She is a competitive ice skater and has won numerous medals for her skills displayed in the sport. Her favorite school subject is History. She is voiced by Christel Khalil. Cornelia's family The eldest daughter of a high-class family,her father is Harold Hale, and runs a very successful banker. Her mother is Elizabeth Landon Hale, who looks almost exactly like Cornelia, and is very strict. and a younger sister named Lillian who is somewhat of a pain in the neck. and has a cat named Napoleon. Personality Cornelia is somewhat a materialistic person, who cares a lot about her looks and fashion. Cornelia is also overconfident and thinks she can do just about anything by herself. Still, she is deep down a considerate person who can be very romantic. She is not always the most positive person, but manages to get through obstacles with an attitude. She is also very firm and stubborn, and the least likely of the Guardians to accept or believe something, as was shown the very time that she learned that she became a Guardian. During Phobos' reign, she was the only one to still have faith and belief in Eylon, even endangering her life to tray and talk to her about the danger she was in. Despite Eylon not beliving her she eventrully helped Corneila and the other Guardians imprision Phobos. In the comic, Cornelia is calm and normally friendly. In the television series, she's more childish, bratty, and spoiled, and is more prone to insulting Will and harshly cutting her down out of jealousy and irritation from the leadership job and the fact that she is new to Heatherfield. She can be quite vain and sarcastic, caring more about fashion, beauty, "coolness", and her looks much more than her comic book self does, so much to the point that she sometimes even insults the others because of their fashion and/or appearance. She still has a good heart, showing this kinder streak several times, like during Hay Lin's brief breakdown towards the end of the second season where she was the one who told Hay Lin that Yan Lin hadn't truly betrayed her, but was only fighting her because of Nerissa's brainwashing. Profile Cornelia is 14 years old, and the oldest W.I.T.C.H. girl. She has long, blond hair. Her eyes are sky blue and much more narrow and small then the rest of the girls' eyes. She has pointy forms and is very tall and elegant. She usually dresses in stylish, fashion clothes. Cornelia loves ice skating (in the TV series, Lillian tells Caleb that Cornelia has won many medals, "But only 9 of her 10 medals are gold.", showing she is very good at ice skating) and hanging with her friends. She hates the fact that her parents spend more time with Lillian than with her. It apparently was known that in the comic, Cornelia let the fact that she was a Guardian slip out. The writers abandoned the idea. Guardian Outfit Cornelia's guardian uniform is probably the most graceful and elegant of the uniforms, as it consists of a teal midriff top with long sleeves that form a triangle-like shape across the back of her hand, a dramatically long purple skirt that is opened at one side, turqoise and green striped tights, and knee high, high-heeled purple boots. In the New Power Arc, her outfit doesn't change much. Her top now covers her shoulders, as well as her hands, and connects to her skirt. Her emblem is displayed on her chest. Her wings also get bigger. Powers and Abilities Cornelia, as the Guardian of Earth, she can control plants and their growth and structure and manipulate the earth and all related materials such as paper, wood, silt, minerals, crystal, gems, sand, mud, some foods like sugar and wheat, silicon, molten rock, etc. At first, Cornelia expressed great disdain and even fear towards her powers. However, after gaining more experience in battle, she learned to appreciate them. In the animated series, Cornelia happens to be the Guardian whose power dwarfs the others, but ironically, her powers are useless when she is not near the ground or there are no plants to control. During Season Two, the Guardians met Kadma, the former Guardian of Earth, when on an adventure in the dimension of Zamballa. Kadma had taught Cornelia the ability of green-speaking, the ability to communicate and sense the location of vegetation. Cornelia also has learned to manipulate certain types of metal that have a composition with a substantial amount of Earth in it. When the Guardians received a power boost from when the Oracle and the Council of Kandrakar deactivated the Veil, causing the power used to sustain and create the Veil to flow back into the Aurameres, enhancing the Guardians' powers. Cornelia gains the power of telekinesis, the power to levitate and manipulate objects with the power of her mind. With her telekinetic powers, Cornelia can not only hurl rocks at her opponents she can mentally throw objects such as flatware, trashcans, books, people, brooms etc. She can levitate herself also to gain limited flight powers, can defend herself with a telekinetic barrier, and fire pulses of sheer telekinetic power. When she first tapped in to the power of Earth, she also had the power to grant her own wishes. She also gains a minor glamouring shape-shifting power to transform into her mature-looking and sounding Guardian form, but without her uniform, wings, and powers. Cornelia's newest power is the ability to heal wounds using the warmth of the earth. When she becomes one with the earth dragon in "Z Is For Zenith", she becomes a tree-like being. Even though she maintains her blonde hair, it becomes extra long and she uses it to wrap up Cedric like vines. The following is a list of powers, abilities, and other talents that Cornelia possesses: *'Geokinesis: '''Cornelia's primary power is' the ability to control and manipulate any geologic material, such as plants, minerals, and stone as well as earth products as sugarW.I.T.C.H. - season 1. episode 22. - Caleb's Challenge. She has shown that she is able to set off earthquakes, tear holes in the ground, carve slabs of stone and rock from geologic sources like mountains, crags and walls, shift the terrain around her, slice through stone with her mere fingertips, and control seismic energy. Cornelia has also been seen expelling green energy from her palms many times in the comics and only once in the television series. Cornelia also has the all forms power to manipulate metal. *'Chlorokinesis: '''the abiity to control plants, trees, grass and manipulate their growth and structure. This allows Cornelia to use the many forms of plant life as her own personal weapons. She can summon vines from deep within the ground and use them to entangle enemies, cause flowers and other plants to bloom instantaneously, manipulate tree branches to use them as whip-like weapons, control spores and pollen, and bring plants back to life. *'Trichokinesis: 'the ability to manipulate the growth of one's hair and use it at a prehensile weapon. *'Energy Blasts: Shoot bolts of green energy from her hands *'Earthquake Generation: '''Set off earthquakes *'Ground Liquification:' Carve craters into the ground *Create trenches *'Earth Manipulation: Form avalanches and mudslides *'Levitation: '''Levitate and throw stone through the use of psionic energy *'Telepathic Speaking: The ability of Green-Speaking *'Plant Communication: '''Communicate the location of vegetation *'Conceptual Materialization: Use geologic material as armor *'Earth Mimicry: '''Slice through rock, stone and steel with her bare hands *'Material Teleportation: Teleport forms of earth-related materials *'Earth Constructs:' Animate her hair with psionic energy and use it as a tangible weapon *'Wound Transferal:' Heal wounds *'Change Embodiment:' Change from her normal self to her Guardian self without the wings and costume *'Flight Manipulation:' Limited flight powers *Sense and visualise people *'Vibration Manipulation: '''Sense vibrations of the earth *'Dimensional Travel: Travel underground *'Ground Sink: '''Drag or sink people under the ground *'Unrestricted Wishes: Wishes to herself *'Geomancy: '''see vivid visions or scene through earth *Earth gravity control *Earth armor or transform into rock *Earthquake Manipulation '''Besides having control of Earth, the Guardian also has the ability of: ' *Flight *Teleportation *Glamouring *'Telekinesis' Relationships Before being friends with and a part of W.I.T.C.H., Cornelia was best friends with Elyon Brown and also friends with Hay Lin and Irma. When Will and Taranee came to town, she was open to them being part of the group, but through trials of the Guardians and friendship, she proved that she had become best friends with Will and the others, without alienating Elyon, even though she sometimes was left out. Cornelia does not flirt with boys, as her romantic feelings are firmly set on her literal dream boy, Caleb, who returns her affections. Despite the strength of their love, the pair are shown to fight with each other a lot at the beginning of the show's second season. In the further series, their relationship became even stronger. However in the comics, Caleb has never seen her in her younger human self. She reveals her normal looks to him: much younger and immature-looking. This had a negative effect on the older Caleb, and she eventually breaks up with him as he mentioned that "there was another girl" (who happens to be Elyon) and that all he was showing her was affection and not love. In the cartoon, Cornelia's sister, Lillian, is the Heart of Earth, and has powers like Elyon's, but doesn't know it. To keep her safe until she can use her powers properly, Cornelia tricks her into handing her powers to their cat Napoleon, Matt Olsen, and Will's dormouse Mr. Huggles. It is also revealed that it is because of this relationship that she was chosen as the Guardian of Earth, so she could guide her sister to use her powers wisely. Since these events, Cornelia has secretly pledged to be there for her little sister, ensuring nothing ever divides them again. Love Life Cornelia has always been interested in Taranee's brother, Peter Cook, but her true love is Caleb. She meets Caleb in Meridian. Cornelia tells him he looks just like her dream boy. Caleb replies with saying that she looks just like his dream girl, and the two fall in love. During the last battle between Phobos and Caleb, Phobos turns Caleb into a flower. Heartbroken, Cornelia takes the flower to her own world. She becomes severely depressed and sad. Due to catastrophic events, Cornelia was infused with enough power to restore Caleb's true form. But in order for Caleb to prove himself loyal and pure to the Oracle, he has to complete a few missions, thus separating Cornelia and him again. Before the last battle against Nerissa, Caleb sees Cornelia's true, human form for the first time. Seeing her true form and age, he's rather shocked that the Oracle would let so young girls go through such hard missions. Cornelia was also shown to have doubts about staying with Caleb due to them being from two different worlds and showed him her human form to see if he was serious about her. They both argued before the battle with Caleb stating that he doesn't think that he can be anyone else besides a soldier, and Cornelia feels that he's making an excuse and only staying with her because he feels that she's a "damsel in distress". They still embrace before they enter the battle with Nerissa and promise to hold off on this discussion until after Nerissa is dealt with. After Nerissa's defeat, Cornelia and Caleb discuss their future, and Caleb admits to Cornelia after seeing her human form he doesn't know if their romantic relationship will work, as he is much older than she is, and doesn't really know her beyond her Guardian duties. Angered and shocked, Cornelia tells him that he is a monster and, after the break up, Caleb decided to return to Meridian with all the other members of W.I.T.C.H. not at all happy with his choice to leave Cornelia. It took Cornelia many months to get over Caleb. Still missing him, she began to have a negative view on love. Even when Peter started asking her on dates she often rejected or backed out at the last minute. Though Peter has always liked Cornelia, he does sometimes find her selfish and spoiled, but after a long time, the two finally came together in a close romantic relationship that's still going on deep and strong. In the W.I.T.C.H. Comic Special, Cornelia and Caleb: A Love Not Meant To Be: Oracle visits their dreams and in order to help them recover from the break-up he shows two possible outcomes of what could have happened if they stayed together. Both of them do not have a happy ending. *If Caleb stayed on Earth with Cornelia, he would have been eventually declared a convict and the police, including Irma Lair's dad, would have tried to capture him. Naturally Cornelia wouldn't like that at all and all five Guardians would have helped defend Caleb from the police. Sometime during the confusion, Irma would have gotten shot, fallen down unconscious, and transformed back into her human self among the police and her dad, who, of course, recognized his daughter. Caleb fled. Their secret blown, W.I.T.C.H. wondered what would happen to them. *If Cornelia stayed in Meridian with Caleb and Elyon, she would have made an Astral Drop to permanently take her place. Even so, she would eventually feel incredibly homesick and miss her other friends so much that Elyon would have had to make a powerful potion to erase Cornelia's memories of her life on Earth. When the other W.I.T.C.H. girls came to visit her, they would have tried desperately to make her remember them and their strong friendship. After quite a bit of this, Cornelia would not have taken it anymore and would have admitted that she never drank the potion, not wanting to forget all the good memories of her Earth life. Sadly, Cornelia would have left Caleb, Elyon, and the world of Meridian to reunite with her family, Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin. Many readers complained that she could have 'visited Elyon in the holidays' to be with Caleb and moved to Meridian to be with him when she was older. In the first season of the animated series, Cornelia and Caleb show their romantic feelings towards each other but they never seem to notice. The first time she saw him she had a crush on him. She discovered his crush on her in the episode ´´Return of the Tracket`` Caleb finally learns of Cornelia's true romantic feelings for him when, her astral drop sees Caleb and must search through notes. Caleb grabs one (which just happens to be the one with his name and picture) and reads: "Caleb, really cute boy you like, but he doesn't know so don't say anything. She kissed him at the end of season 1" In the beginning of season 2 Cornelia breaks up with him, Caleb tries to get her back and, despite her romantic feelings she rejects him.She was really angry witch him. In episode'' F is for Facades,'' Cornelia is on a date with Peter at the ice-skating rink just when Elyon has given Caleb enough confidence to win her back! Cornelia changes her height and Irma changes the color of her clothing, so, she can be with Peter and Caleb without the other noticing. Caleb agrees to meet Cornelia outside right before returning his ice-skates A.K.A. "shoes of death" when he sees Cornelia change her look and kiss Peter. After begging, Caleb forgives her and they become a happy couple again. After this they kiss some more times throughout the season. A few years later, when she is old enough, Cornelia moves to Meridian to be with Caleb, but still visits her family on Earth with Elyon's help. Differences in the Comic book and the TV series While Cornelia is somewhat "boycrazy" in the TV series, the comic however, shows she seems to show a dislike for boys; even before Caleb came into her life she ignored other boys flirting or kindness (such as not going to Peter's party when she was invited); however she became very "soft" when she and Caleb started a relationship. This was because she knew there was someone special for her because of her dreams about Caleb. But in subsequent comics her relationship with Peter has begun to grow. She and Caleb break up a few episodes in the second season when Caleb chooses Meridian over Cornelia. Cornelia is disappointed and hurt by Caleb's choice. Back on Earth she had a few dates with Peter, after she had the new power to become taller. When her date is interrupted by Caleb and the girls who are at the ice rink with Lillian, she used her new power combined with Irma's new power of changing the colors of clothing so she could change her outfit to pink when she was with the other boy. When Caleb finds out that she had a double-date with Peter he is disappointed. Cornelia realized that she loves Caleb more than Peter and breaks up with Peter to start over with Caleb. Trivia * She is in the same class as Will. *Her favorite school subject is history. *Her favorite colour is Lime Green (although in the tv series in episode 17 'Mogriffs' it was depicted by Elyon that Gold is her favorite colour). *Her hobby is ice skating. *She likes succeeding in a competition, a good grade in a test, and a perfect ensemble. *She hates affairs of the heart, jealous ice skating students, and getting hurt before a competition. *She absolutely hates her little sister Lillian when she is in a spying mood, Irma's wooden leg jokes and stupid sentences that come out of her mouth. *She likes music that has smart lyrics. Karmilla and Cobalt Blue are OK, but not her first choices. She also listens to classical music. *'Cornelia' is a feminine given name. It is a feminine form of the name Cornelius Gallery In Comics Corny witch girl.jpg CandCaleb witch.jpg Corny Hale witch.png Cornelia Hale1.jpg Corny Hale witch girl.png Cornelia-Hale-avatarluver990-9357188-259-500.jpg In TV Show Happy Birthday Will (11).jpg Happy Birthday Will (12).jpg N is for Narcissist.jpg Parent's Night (3).jpg Parent's Night (19).jpg The Ghost of Elyon.jpg A Service To The Community (4).jpg A Service To The Community (5).jpg A Service To The Community (8).jpg A Service To The Community (9).jpg A Service To The Community (10).jpg A Service To The Community (14).jpg A Service To The Community (16).jpg A Service To The Community (17).jpg A Service To The Community (18).jpg A Service To The Community (13).jpg A Service To The Community (3).jpg A Service To The Community (26).jpg Stop the Presses (24).jpg A Service To The Community (21).jpg A Service To The Community (22).jpg A Service To The Community (25).jpg A Service To The Community (26).jpg A Service To The Community (27).jpg A Service To The Community (34).jpg A Service To The Community (36).jpg A Service To The Community (38).jpg C_is_for_Changes_(15).jpg Escape_from_cavigor_(2).jpg E is for Enemy (4).jpg E is for Enemy (14).jpg Framed (5).jpg Guardian Form First Form CGF.jpg CGF2.png CGf.jpg Cgf2.gif Cgf4.jpg witch-cornelia-.jpg|Cornelia Guardian Form New Power Form CNP.jpg CNP2.jpg Ipod pics 202.JPG Cornelia-witch-23215843-282-232.png Concept arts Cornelia ca.gif Cornelia ca2.gif Cornelia ca3.gif Cornelia ca4.gif Cornelia ca.jpg Cornelia ca2.jpg Cornelia ca3.jpg How_to_draw_Cornelia_1.jpg~original.jpg How_to_draw_Cornelia_2.jpg~original.jpg How_to_draw_Cornelia_3.jpg~original.jpg Reference Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Humans Category:Earthlings Category:Characters that live in Heatherfield Category:Female Characters Category:Hale Family Category:Characters with superpowers Category:Characters in a relationship Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Caucasian Characters